powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 4: The Tunnel and Siblings
is the fourth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Kouta's cautionary planning nature is put to the test when he discovers a surprising sudden move made by his sister. Plot Mogudorago is shot at by the Hurricanger. He goes underground. He comes up and goes in again, creating dust, Yellow does the same and Yellow looses. Mogudorago boasts at them. Red an Blue merge their weapons but Yellow doesn't. Yellow says if they try that, he will dodge it and they will be vulnerable. As they argue, they are vulnerable anyway because Mogudorago shoots at them. Red grabs Yellow's hammer an makes the Triple Gadget anyway. Red and Yellow fight. The foe retreats. Red and Blue break off and look for the foe. Deep in the hole, the foe digs. Yousuke blames Yellow. Kouta says how they cannot fight well without knowing how to fight the enemy. Mugensai is not happy with their teamwork. Oboro is working on the second Karakuri Ball and is not happy that her father distracted her. Back outside, Nanami thinks they should go in the hole, Kouta is not for it which doesn't make them happy. Kouta has a prior engagement and leaves. Kouta comes to a woman who is taking care of kids. One little girl is in danger with a falling ladder and Kouta saves her. The woman checks on the man and then on the little kid. Kouta got paint on his face and washes it. She is his sister. And she surprises him that she might go to Africa to take care of orphaned children. He is upset but she reminds him that she hasn't heard from here for a year. The children call her off, un-resolving their argument. His pals were watching. They walk along the beach and Kouta explains, that after his sister was born, their parents died in a car crash. He always looked out for her, but 12 years ago he was playing around and he got her hurt. This is shown in a flashback. He kicked a soccer ball and it hit a worker and a rod fell on her. She went through rehabilitative therapy. Yousuke figures this is why he is a rehabilitative therapist for kids now. In the Centipede, it is revealed that the Jakanja's plan is to make a subway. Everything in the city shakes as Mogudorago digs through and cuts a cable. This shuts down electricity in the city. He cuts another cord and it takes away water, making things bad for the Fire Fighters. Electricity then goes out in the hideout. The backup generator comes up. Yousuke makes an excuse at work to go save the day. Nanami escapes her manager's claws and Kouta runs to the airport and spots his sister. Mogudorago comes out tired. Yousuke & Nanami arrive and transform. Nanami says Asanjo this time. Back with the siblings, Kouta says nothing he say will stop her. she says she has decided. He doesn't want her hurt, he thinks she doesn't remember. She clarifies she does. She says it isn't his fault. She says she was never mad at him that she got hurt and is determined to go. He thinks to himself that he just doesn't understand. The foe plays with them as he goes underground. He takes Blue in and then tosses Red away. Kouta runs to them. Kouta yells advice to them as they get beat up. They throw their Gyro Shuriken at the foe but he blasts them down. Kouta thinks back to what his sister said and starts yelling. He jumps down and transforms and plays whack-a-mole with the villain. Nanami, Yousuke, and Mugensai are impressed. Oboro gets inspired for the Quick Hammer. Yousuke sees the pattern and tells Kouta where to expect the enemy next. They defeat him with the Quick Gadget. Furabijou shouts out to Sargain, he orders Wendinu to send down the Copy Giant that mimics the look of the fallen warrior. Oboro is not ready but sends the Shinobi Machines to form Senpuujin. To keep up with his speed, they use the Harrier. He pulls them down and Oboro finally finishes. They escape his clutches and hurry down. Oboro sends Yellow the medal and they call out the Goat Crusher. The foe burrows in the ground and they smash him out using the weapon. They destroy him with the finisher. Furabijou stamps that the monster is dead. Kouta's sister is sad in the airport but then Kouta calls out to her. She is still absolute in her decision but he surprises her that he approves. He tells her fly free as he will as well. Kouta scolds his friends that they should take things more seriously. Mugensai is upset that they haven't changed. Oboro makes him realize they have learned to be clever in battle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kouta Bitou(Child): *Meiko Bitou(Child): *Girl: *TV Announcer: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 8.9% *'Space Ninja File': Excavation Ninja Mogudrago DVD releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita